Sweet Dreams
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: Run off of Solemn Deceit chapter 5. The dream continues.


**Title**: Sweet Dreams

**Warnings:** Elricest, OOC Ed and Al,

**Summary:** Run off of Solemn Deceit chapter 5. The dream continues.

**Word Count:** 2,290

**A/N: **god, I loved the dream at the beginning of Chapter 5 in Solemn Deceit so much, that here I am continuing it XD so this is the same as SD Chappie 5 'cept Al doesn't wake up in this the dream continues ^w^ plus I edited it a bit more so it's not the _exact_ wording, but it's only the small things I changed. Like how things were worded, it all ends up with the same result XD

**Sweet Dreams**

"Al? Wake up," A voice drifts into Al's ears and his eyes flutter open.

"E-Edward? Brother?" He asks confused upon seeing the face above him that woke him up. The elder chuckles.

"You always sound so surprised. Come on, wake up or you'll ruin your sleeping pattern. Besides, I have to work today, it's not the weekend, remember?" The blonde teases playfully with a smile. He was already fully dressed and ready for work.

Al sits up in his bed. "But you were dead....you committed suicide. How can you be here, now?" Al asks genuinely puzzled.

Ed bows his head and looks away slightly. "It was a way..." He murmurs quietly, almost sheepishly.

"A way to what? And you still never answered my question." Al'd be happy later. When he wasn't confused. He'd be happy and celebrate the fact Ed wasn't dead-he'd call everyone and tell them. But right now, he was confused and wanted answers, dammit.

"A way to tell you something," Ed says pushing off the bed and standing up straight. He smoothes out his clothes. "Now I better be going so I'm not late."

"You know there's not a set time you have to be in by," Al deadpans. Any sleepiness that had lingered was gone. Right now he was slightly mad. Why was Ed dancing around his questions? They told each other everything, right? When did that change?

"Al, don't be silly, of course there is." Ed says with that smile people have when trying to evade things, but a bit smoother and almost completely suave.

"No, you don't that's one of the things you always took pride in from becoming a state alchemist."

Ed's shoulders drop and he sighs. "Don't you remember, though? Once I turned 16, as soon as a war involving us sparks I have to be ready to leave at a pin's drop."

"What war?" Al asks standing in front of his brother. He hated sitting and talking to someone who was standing. Of course this way he was taller than his brother. And Ed was wearing the boots.

"The one with Xing." Ed sighs again. "Starting by Ling and Mai coming over trying to find the secret in immortality. Ling found it in the form of sharing his body with Greed. So the Emperor wants it enough to start a war for the knowledge. Do you really not remember all of this?"

"Well, yeah, I do, but that was years ago. That war was only a year or two long, ended with a treaty and us handing over the recipe for a philosopher's stone. Plus you never got pulled in." Al replies. "So you have time to tell me why you're suddenly alive after suicide and what that suicide was _supposed_ to tell me."

Ed looks at the wall to his left before collapsing in the chair to Al's desk, and Al sits back down on his bed, but keeps his back straight, as to show he's serious. "It was in my note, you still have it," the blonde says opening the top drawer of the desk, pulling it out and tossing it to Al.

The brunette catches it and absently wonders how Ed was able to throw paper without it fluttering to the ground as he unfolds it and scans over it. Suddenly the elder of the two boys was behind him, chest to back, looking over his shoulder as to see the note. He points to the fourth paragraph. "There down. Reread it." Al was fully aware of the contact between him as his brother was sitting directly behind him, chin on shoulder. Al may be taller than his brother, but that height was mostly legs, so upon sitting they were about the same height.

The brunette starts where Ed had pointed reading the first four words, pausing, backtracking and reading them again, blinks and then continues with the next sentence. After done with that he does his best to keep his breath steady as he refolds it and sets it on his lap.

"You're done reading already?" Ed asks hands on his thighs, meaning they were touching Al's.

"I don't think I need to read the rest," Al says quietly pushing off the bed, away from Ed, and standing again, note fluttering to the ground from his lap. This was a dream it had to be. The note didn't say that...did it? Al keeps his back to his brother and walks across the room, leaning his head against the wall and closes his eyes, doing his damnedest to keep his breathing steady and not cry because it'd be completely obvious. Ed stays silent until Al re-lifts his head.

"You faked killing yourself because you love me?" Al manages to keep his voice steady, eyes still closed, despite the threatening tears. He didn't turn to face his brother, though, that wouldn't help him at all.

"Not something I'm especially proud to admit, but yes, yes I did," Ed replies quietly and Al whirls around fast enough that the tears sliding don his cheeks slid sideways at almost a 90 degree angle.

"That's one twisted way of showing it! What? Are you ashamed of it? Is it so nasty that you just can't live with yourself? Is that it? Because if it is, you could've at least _said_ something to me before you made me believe the lie!" Al yells before falling on his knees, sitting on his feet, face downcast with his hair shadowing his eyes.

Ed was smart enough not to move towards him just yet. "Al....look, I'm sorry. If I told you anything, I might've gone back on my decision. And I don't know which would be worse, bringing you down with me, or leaving you in a depression. I decided depression 'cause at least I wouldn't've been there...." Ed says quietly, shame clear in his voice and kneels in front of his brother on the floor. He knew that probably wasn't the right thing to say.

It takes a second, but eventually Al wipes his face of snot and tears and looks up at Ed. The younger, in a bout of determination, kisses the elder passionately, slipping his eyes closed. Ed goes along with it until Al pulls away for air. Once he caught his breath again, he whispered, "If it's so disgusting and horrible and vulgar and cruel, and I'm so innocent and pure, then why the hell do I love you too?"

Ed blinks a few times before shaking his head and putting it in his hand. "No, no, no. you can't. It's so disgusting and wrong. You can't. I'm the sinner out of the two of us. Me." Ed mutters more to himself than Al.

"But I do, brother, I love you. More than I should. Why is that so impossible to believe?" He asks. They both loved each other but Al feared rejection. Rejection from Ed's shame and misery. But he hoped to anything all-powerful and holy that he'd just accept it.

"But, how?" Ed asks looking up at his brother. "How can anyone love me? I've sinned a thousand times, committed the worst sin there is by trying to play god and reverse the flow of life. How the hell can _anyone_ love me?"

"When you put it that way, I'm just as horrible if only for idolizing you and following you're every footstep. Hell, I was there, helping you play god and I lost the most from it. If you're unlovable so am I. If I need to explain my love to you, then you may as well explain to me first." Al replies almost stubbornly.

Ed sighs. "It's playing out all kinds of wrong....we're not supposed to argue after confessing." The blonde says quietly looking away slightly.

"Then lets not," Al places his hand on the elder's cheek, making him look at him only to have the younger's lips crash down on his for the second time that day. Not that he was complaining. Al could feel a need building up that he had never felt before, but knew what it was and it was welcome.

Al pulls away for air and Ed pulls Al closer to him, unbalancing himself, and they land on the floor, Al on top. The younger chuckles. "Smooth," he says with a playful smile.

"Shut up," Ed says mashing his lips on Al's and rolling over, supporting himself with his arms on either side of the younger of the two. Al's hands roam up Ed's chest unzipping his shirt and pulling it out of his belt, leaving the front of his torso bear. Ed rolls them over on the side again, wiggling out of his lose clothing without losing contact with Al. Ed pulls away from Al's mouth, trailing kisses down his neck as he unbuttons Al's sleep shirt from the top, lips trailing the collar bone and traveling down to Al's nipple. The blonde takes it into his mouth sucking on and lavishing it, making the brunette's body arch into his, making both erections apparent to the other.

Al wiggles his hips against Ed's as the elders mouth makes it way make to Al's. The fabric rubbing again the brunette's erection was making it slightly uncomfortable but pleasurable. Ed's tongue finds its way into Al's mouth, hands roaming down and tugging Al's pants down. Al sighs into Ed's mouth as his erection hits the air. Al's hands travel down Ed's back and into the back of his pants and boxers, cupping his butt, resulting in a moan from the blonde. Al starts tugging Ed's pants down to see more and more flesh. They wiggled their pants down and off, without moving away from each other, both now fully exposed to the other. Ed slides down Al, past his groin, all the way down to his knees. He starts kissing his way up the inside of Al's thighs, igniting giggles at ticklish parts, and squirms of impatience as he got closer to the younger's erection.

"Brother," Al moans with his eyes closed making Ed smirk slightly before taking the head of Al's manhood in to his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around it.

"Mmn," Al mewls in ecstasy, wiggling slightly. Ed puts his hand on the brunette's hips to get his to stop moving under him. He leans his head down far enough and deep throats Al a couple of times, earning a shout and more moans.

After the elder deems it enough, he pulls away and moves his mouth back to the younger's. Al gives a slightly startled gasp and Ed shoves his tongue into his mouth, rolling back to the side so he was on top. When air became an issue Ed pulls off of his brother's mouth, reaching into the nightstand above them and pulling out a tube of lube. He coats his fingers with it and positions them at Al's entrance.

"This may hurt a little, you ready?" he asks and the younger nods, biting his lip slightly. Ed pushes his fingers in slowly moving his mouth up to Al's ear. "Relax," he whispers soothingly before kissing his ear. "It'll hurt less that way." Al nods again and relaxes before Ed takes the younger's lips into his, inserting another finger, scissoring and thrust in and out slowly. Al squirmed slightly at the foreign feeling, but welcomed the pleasure it brought. Ed slowly slipped in the third finger and Al groaned into his mouth. Ed moves his mouth to Al's neck, working on giving him a hickey.

Once done with the hickey, Ed deems it time to move on. He slowly removed his fingers from the brunette's body, who whined at the loss, and started putting lube on his own manhood. He positions himself at Al's entrance once again, reading Al's face for an okay. Al gives a small nod and smile and Ed pushes in.

Al tenses in response to the pain in his ass and Ed stays still, petting Al's hair down, telling him to relax. Slowly Al follows his brother's command and relaxes the muscles in his butt and Ed starts pulling out slowly, before thrusting in once more. He keeps going slowly, letting Al get used to it, enjoying hearing the younger moan under him. When Al starts wiggling his hips, Ed starts thrusting in and out faster, taking Al's manhood in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Al arches his back, pushing his chest closer into Ed's, moaning. The elder of the two captures the younger's lips in his, Al's eyes closing as he enjoys the pleasure radiating from slightly below his waist. At the particularly hard thrusts Al moans into the kiss and can feel his eyes trying to roll back.

Ed pulls away out of the kiss, thrusting in deeper and harder as he feel both of them near the edge.

"Mmmm, Brother!" Al moans, arching his back again and wiggling slightly. "I think- I think I'm gonna...!"

"Me too, Al, me too," Ed groans out, slightly breathless, right before Al releases his seed all over the blonde's hand. During the release, Al's ass clenched some, and one more thrust sent Ed over the edge too. The elder collapses on top of his brother, laying flat on the floor, both breathing hard. When they came off their high and back to reality, Ed pushed off of Al, standing up, before stumbling backwards slightly. Al chuckles from the floor before pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Now explain everything, Al, commands scooting backwards slightly, leaning against the wall. Ed sighs as he let's himself collapse next to his brother and launches into a detailed explanation.

**A/N: **only took me FOREVER to write. I swear. And the explaination Ed launches into here (the one I didn't write) will be in the last chappie of SD. Had fun with this, though I don't think it's the best lemon I've ever written but then again it was almost hard to transition from the part in Chap 5 to the oneshot cause my brain was all "That's not what happened! What the fuck are you doing?!" but I managed to ignore it. Cause it's completely overrated and I can function without it. My brain I mean XD

Your Author

~Evelynn


End file.
